


Our Glory Days

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, boy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one just refused to be anything other than Peter and Neal's college years :D I think you can view it either as something set in Elrhiarhodan's Wonderful Years 'verse or (and this is my pick) a scene after Rubbing Elbows with the Moon :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> This one just refused to be anything other than Peter and Neal's college years :D I think you can view it either as something set in Elrhiarhodan's Wonderful Years 'verse or (and this is my pick) a scene after Rubbing Elbows with the Moon :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kp10eebboea8r7o/glorydays.png?dl=0)  



End file.
